


In A Different Light

by rhodee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Roommates, Tony's as gay as they come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/pseuds/rhodee
Summary: "Wait. Let me guess - you were having your inaugural gay sex with that guy and he farted. No -youfarted.”In hindsight, kissing his best friend for the first time could have gone a whole lot better, but hey, Tony's not complaining.AU where Tony thinks Loki's straight until he's not, and Loki convinces himself he's not in love with Tony until he is.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	In A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> The kind of trope we all have in abundance and yet can't get enough of. Enjoy! :)

Tony was just replying to a text from Rhodey when two hard knocks sounded from the door.

Beside him, Loki jerked upright from where he was just dozing on Tony’s shoulder, and at a record breaking speed, _leaped_ over Tony’s legs and raced to his bedroom.

A muffled ‘ _I’m not home!'_ followed the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. 

Tony sighed, standing up to pocket his phone and headed to deal with the next girl that Loki had ghosted. Third girl this month - and they’re only 10 days into November. 

Tony was getting too old for this. 

Pulling on the facade of an oblivious flatmate, Tony swung the door open and-

It’s a _dude._

“Hi?” Tony asks. The guy is definitely at the wrong apartment. He’s neither Loki’s gender, nor Tony’s type. Well, not Tony’s type only because he’s not into dudes that look like him. Brown hair and eyes that match, similar facial scruff and even the _height._ Tony’s slightly disturbed. 

“Hi,” The stranger responds, shooting Tony an odd look. “Is Loki here?” 

“Loki,” Tony states, rather unhelpfully, because _what the fuck?_ Since when was Loki into _dudes?_

“Yes, Loki.” The guy takes a quick glance at their apartment number and turns to Tony again, a hint of impatience on his face. “He lives here, right? He hasn’t responded to my texts.” A pause, and then: “Or called me back.” 

“Yes.” Tony provides a one-syllable answer for the third time until his brain function kicks in. “Uh, I mean - Yeah, he lives here, but he’s not home.” Tony sticks his hand out in what is hopefully a friendly gesture. “I’m his flatmate. Tony. Hi.” 

The dude only gives a wary glance at Tony’s outstretched hand before continuing, “Just tell him I dropped by.” 

The guy doesn’t give Tony a chance to respond before he’s turning around and walking away, shoving his hands into his pockets just like Tony does. 

_Creepy._

“Will do,” Tony mutters when the guy’s out of earshot, and then closes the door. “Asshole.” Thank _god_ Loki cut contact with the dude. 

The door to Loki’s bedroom creaks open, and the person of interest takes a hesitant step outside. 

“Who.” Tony jerks a thumb at the direction of their front door. “Was that?” He then remembers the more pressing concern. “ _Also_ , you never told me you’re into guys.” 

“The topic hardly came up,” is all Loki says, blatantly shrugging as if Loki’s title as Tony’s wingman didn’t just become a _whole lot better._

“Fair point.” He watches as Loki heads to where his phone was plugged in, and oddly, now that Tony knows Loki’s into guys, he sees Loki in a different light. His roommate slash best friend was actually _pretty fucking attractive._

“By the way,” Tony starts again, refusing to end the conversation, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that guy is a major asshole.” 

Loki shoots him a look that Tony couldn’t quite decipher, and a beat passes when Loki finally replies. “Personality hardly matters if you’re just hooking up.” His attention is back to his phone, but now, Loki’s lips are pursed. 

Tony knows Loki well enough to know that he’s hiding something. So, obviously, he can’t let it go. 

He lets the silence settle in the air, knowing that he’s probably headed towards an argument, before speaking. “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing other guys?” 

Loki lets out a sharp exhale and locks his phone before he fixes Tony with a steely glare. “Because I _wasn’t._ I _hooked up_ with another _guy._ Singular.” 

“You don’t have to be defensive - you know what I meant, Lo.” Tony softens his voice and continues, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Frankly, my _dear,_ it’s none of your concern.” Loki’s words would have hurt if Tony hadn’t spotted the guilt laced in his words. Also because that line is old. 

“Don’t pull that card with me. It’s been three years, it’s lost meaning.” 

Loki’s still glaring daggers at him.

Tony decides to take another approach. 

“Hey. Lokes,” Tony starts, not missing how Loki’s face softened at the nickname before his walls were back up again. 

Tony gets it - he really does. Loki had never been good with his feelings - the past three years as his flatmate was a testament to that. While Tony had been in and out of a few good relationships, Loki was the complete opposite. He dealt with feelings by barricading himself behind concrete walls. The guy hadn’t dated _anybody_ save for a few friends-with-benefits that took a turn for the worse when the other person started growing feelings for Loki. And then, it was stop, ditch and dash. After that, all Loki did was hooking up and never calling them again. Tony doesn’t know how Loki’s managed to go three years without being confronted by an angry hook-up. 

“You’re my best friend. Why would you hide something like that from me?” And now that Tony thinks of it, he’s actually a little hurt. Sure, maybe Loki had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he’s into guys, and _yeah_ , it’s Loki’s choice to disclose something as personal as his sexuality. But, not to brag, Tony would have been an _excellent_ support system. He _knows_ the ins and outs of dealing with something like that, knows how terrifying it was to come to terms with it, knows the difficulty of coming out and heights of anxiety and stress that the mind constantly subjects itself to. Tony _knows,_ and Loki definitely knew that. So yeah, maybe it hurt a little. Sue him. 

Maybe Loki saw through to Tony’s feelings, because suddenly _Loki’s_ the one who looks worried. Tony has to admit - it’s an odd look on the guy. Loki’s face goes through a number of emotions, and when he starts speaking, there’s no hint of his previous anger. 

“ _Anthony,_ ” Loki whispers, and it sounds so broken that Tony wants to brace himself for the words that follow. “You don’t _understand._ I can’t tell you.” 

Okay, two things: a) He’s never seen Loki like this - which in itself is extremely worrying - and b) what does that even _mean?_ What can’t he _tell?_

“First of all, _ouch.”_ Tony places his hand over his chest for extra emphasis and starts walking closer to Loki. “Second of all, if it’s really _that_ bad, then I’m not going to pressure you. But just remember, I know almost all your secrets and I’m still sane. Well - the jury's still out on that one. What I’m _saying_ is, what harm can one more secret do when compared to the past three years of secrets? Wait. Let me guess - you were having your inaugural gay sex with that guy and he farted. No - _you_ farted.” 

“We didn’t have _sex-_ ” 

“ _See,_ if you can talk about your sex life with me - which, by the way, I’m glad you’re being safe - then how bad can this secret _really_ be? I mean, _my_ most embarrassing secret is sex based and I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this. Remember-” Tony hadn’t noticed Loki’s exasperated sigh, hadn’t even noticed Loki stalking towards Tony - because then he would have been better prepared. 

Tony’s monologue gets cut off with a frustrated smash of Loki’s lips against his own, and he would have nearly fallen down on his ass if it weren’t for Loki’s hands cupping his face. 

It takes him a second to register the sudden turn of events, but that second is all he needs before he grabs Loki by the waist and pulls him against his own body, kissing him back just as feverishly. 

Kissing Loki… is nice, he thinks. Loki’s lips are soft and _warm_ and _excited_ against his own, insistent on exploring every inch of Tony’s mouth and _God, he’s really good at this._ Tony’s _never_ been kissed like this, never had someone kiss him with so much passion that Tony feels the thudding of his heart echoing throughout his body. He reaches up to thread his fingers through Loki’s hair, earning a pleasured hum from Loki, so Tony tugs. The moan that escaped Loki’s mouth vibrated through Tony’s entire body, and _oh god Loki is the best fucking thing to happen to him._

In the end, Loki pulls away, gasping. His lips are swollen pink, cheeks flushed and pupils blown - Tony thinks he looks beautiful.

After finally catching his breath, he speaks: “You talk too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this was so much fun to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
